grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Slayer
Tammy 4th Job:Phantom Slayer Tammy 1st Job:Possesser 2nd Job:Auror 3rd Job:DokuroAngel 4th Job:Phantom Slayer 5th Job:Twilight Maiden Weapons:Reverse Diviners Rage and Bright Bars Swordsman Moves Description Tammy has fought through many creatures and bosses throughout Ellia and has won victoriously but when Dark Anmon had a showdown between Tammy,she used the Trinity Spell on Anmon but it didn't work.She tried Excalidrive but still no effect!Tammy now has realized that Excaliclub was no match to this type of power.So she looked into her heart to find power,but she only saw darkness.But then a gleam of light sparkled and shot a ray of light on Excaliclub,also the dark shot a ball of evil and Excaliclub broke in 2 halves.One that is light while one that is dark.She grabbed both and her gear suddenly changed into light and dark.She faced Dark Anmon one last time and fought with extreme power,the two were both stricken down by each other's attacks.Finally,when the end was near Tammy tried to do one last attack to destroy Anmon for all,She somehow levitated slowly into the air,with her mouth smiling,then white and black pillars came up into the sky and Anmon perished within it. Moves The Diviners have two modes:Light and Dark.Dark Mode has 2 diviners while the Angelic mode has only the light Diviner. Dark Moves: Accelerating Slash:Stabs her diviners 3 times each in a sec. then slashes upwards. Dark Pierce:Throws both diviners twirling at the enemy,going through them,then the diviners goes through the person 3 times back and forth. Power of Hell:She jumps in the air and fires meteors the size of Deep Impact for 5 sec. before throwing both diviners. Light Moves: Light Flash:Does the 1st part of Soul Wave then it keeps going throughout the room. Bright Blow:Surrounds the enemy with 20 balls of light energy then scatters around the whole room. Everlasting Light:She floats up in the air holding her hand against her heart then people all around are hit by a beam under them(they can run,but this is often hit),and has a 40% chance of being in fatal condition.(If not it can wipe out 3/4 of their health. Rage Moves: Beserk Accelerating Slash:Stabs her diviners like gatling spiral for 4 sec. then slashes down. Beserk Dark Pierce:She throws the diviners at enemy going through them,then grabs the diviners by instantly dashing through the enemy sending it up into the air.0 Beserk Power of Hell:Goes into the air shooting randomly meteors the size of Deep Impact for 4 sec. before exploding. Angelic Moves: Angelic Light Flash:The screen turns partly white(you can still see what's happening),then she dashes across the field and hits the enemy with multiple instant hits. Angelic Bright Blow:Surrounds the enemy with 5 slightly bigger spheres of light(if they run the circle follows),they take turns bashing the enemy for 5 sec.,finally they spin around and crash in one spot.(this is a 1v1 PvP/Boss Attack if you use this on regular monsters it'll do the same motion as the regular Bright Blow,but slightly stronger) Angelic Everlasting Light:She floats in the air with 3 Archangels,one is ramming towards you stabbing a sword in the ground,one is shooting a Heaven's Guardian,and one is doing Freezing Spear.Finally Tammy does Sephiroth Fire Pillars but these are yellow. All of these Moves are explained in the Sephiroth Battle in KH2,Here the link^^:Sephiroth Battle in KH2 Combos Regular Combo:Slashes slightly faster than any slash 6 times then stabs forwards. Critical Combo:Causes Tammy to conjure a sheild of energy shaped like a dome,pushing enemies up Double Attack:Teleports up where she can still slash the enemy then slashes. Dash Jump:She teleports up like Sephiroth does it. Dash Jump Combo:She slashes upwards 2 times in midair. Dash Attack:Tammy goes through the enemy with a hit. Jump Attack:Somersaults into the air Swordsman Skills: Slash Drive:Goes through the enemy causing 6 hits(Small Damage) Give in to the Dark:In Dark mode you can summon 3 dark spheres to hit something(these are not homing) Cure:Makes HP steadily rise. Mega Stab:Stabs a small energy sword. Taunts Start of Battle: *Show me your strength... *Let's play^^! During Battle: *Missed me^^! *Can't take a break? *Just come on! 'During Specials:' Counter-Attacked: *Give in to the dark.. *This is it! *Perish now... *What an intriguing power... *Is this it? *Must...keep...going... Victory: *Where the fun in this? *Your tactics are pitiful... *That's enough... *I am the Slayer of Phantoms! Mission Tammy,I am the light that radiates from within!You must beat the invasion of Anmon to save the Bermesiah Continent from total anniliation.But I need you to stall Dark Anmon so I can charge my power.Go forth... ~Light Orb~ *''Defeat Dark Anmon 10 times'' *''Obtain 30 Journals'' *''Get 5 Wishing Stars(Dark Fairy)'' *''Get 15 Battle Certificates'' Welcome to the darkness within you Tammy.I've been expecting you,so you wish to recieve the sword of chaos.Well, you must 1st find your weakness yourself and destroy it!You must!To find your weakness you must go into a parallel world similer to ours,there you will find yourself!But this is the one who is but total darkness!Beat her and I shall give you the sword. ~Dark Cloud~ *''Defeat Dark Tammy in any dungeon in Ellia,30 times'' *''Obtain 20 Journals'' *''Obtain 30 pieces of Orc Matter(Defeat any orc)'' *''Obtain 10 Battle Certificates'' Theme Song *The 13th Dliemma